Lightweight
by 0o-ThisIsMe-o0
Summary: After an accident, Miley lost the function of her legs So she changed her life. Changed school and met her new friends: Demi, Joe and... Nick, the school jerk who has got a messed up life. What happens when they have to spend two hours together every night? Will they get closer or will he end up hurting her? NILEY Collab with iibelieveindreamers Read and Review People :D
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

Miley rolls down the hall of her new school, looking around the place. She needed to start everything over and she really didn't wanted to. She liked her old life. She had everything she could wish for. Now what does she have? A crappy wheelchair. Everyone would hate her, she thought. She sighs as she finally get in front of the office and she rolls inside ''Hi, I'm Miley Stewart. I'm new here...''

"Wait a minute... here's your schedule." the old bored out woman said handing her the schedule not even glancing at her.

Miley sighed once again and gave her a small smile ''Thanks.'' She rolls out of the office trying to find her class.

"You welcome." she said out of duty not being nice. It seemed like her routine.

She finally finds her class and takes a deep breath before knocking.

"Come on in." The teacher shouted from inside.

She rolls inside and looks around and back to the teacher ''Hi, I'm Miley...''

Stares and whispers instantly started all directing towards her as she entered. They were enough to make the strongest person be insecure. "Oh, um, hi, Miley, you're new, right?" the teacher said even though she knew there was a new student, but she didn't expect that one.

Miley nodded ''I am...'' She simply said.

The teacher smiled a small smile, "So, uh, everyone, this is Miley... will you introduce yourself to us, Miley?"

Miley looked down and started playing with her hands. She used to be the perfect girl to talk in front of a crowd but ever since the accident, she was so insecure. ''I'm Miley, 17. I just transferred... And that's pretty much i-it...''

"Alright, welcome here, Miley, I'm Mrs. Jones. You can go, uh, sit next... Demi." the teacher finally seemed to be out of her trance. She took a quick glance around the class room to find the only the seat next Demi's was available.

''Demi...?'' She looked around the room ''Oh...'' She said as she sees the only empty seat and she rolls next to it.

"Hi, I'm Demi." the light brown haired girl next her spoke up with the biggest smile ever.

Miley gave her a little smile ''Hi.''

The girl felt awkward trying to come up with something to say, "So, you don't know anybody here? No friends or relatives?"

''No one... I just transferred because... because I had an accident... I'm actually pretty lost in here right now.'' She said with a small laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry." was the first thing that came from her but she instantly regretted it as she sensed the uncomfortable look on Miley's face, she must have thought she's pathetic or something, so she quickly covered it, "If you want to, you can join me at lunch, I can show you around too?" she bites her lip.

Miley smiled ''I'd really loved that.''

"Demi, Miley, please pay attention." Mrs. Jones said making both their heads snap towards her nodding.

Later at lunch...

"... and this is the cafeteria." Demi finished her quick tour with Miley around the school, "How do you like our school so far?"

''It's fine.'' She smiled. ''Much bigger than my last school... And the town is much bigger too... It'll take months before I get used to this place.'' Miley said with her usual loud laugh.

"Glad you like it." Demi smiled, she felt happy that Miley opened up a little for her, when she was introducing herself in front of the class; she seemed to be that closed up kind of girl with the shy smile and all, but now, she seems a lot more comfortable.

Joe walks up behind Demi, followed by his brother ''Hello beautiful'' He smiles and wraps his arms around his girlfriend.

"Hey, handsome." she turned around with her big pure smile pecking his lips. he was starting to deepen it, but she remembered she has some introducing to do, so she pulled away, "Joe, this is Miley, my new friend, and Miley this is Joe, my boyfriend... and that's his brother... Nick." she said the last part quieter.

Miley smiled and extend her hand and shook Joe's ''Hi Joe.'' Then, she extend her arms towards Nick.

"Hey." Nick nodded and looked away leaving her hand in mid air.

Miley dropped her hand on her thigh and looked down.

"Sooo..." Joe started covering up the tension his younger brother caused, "What do you guys want to eat? It's my treat today."

''I'm fine, I have my lunch...'' Miley said quietly.

"I'm going to find my friends." Nick said blankly and left them without waiting for their reply.

Miley stares at him as he leaves ''Wow...'' She said without even noticing it.

"Sorry about this. He's always like that, don't take it any personal." Demi told her as Joe sighed.

''Oh, it's okay... Some of my friends used to be like that. He's in the popular right? Let me guess, captain of the football team? He's dating the head cheerleader?''

"He's in the popular and in the football team, and used to date the head cheerleader, but not anymore. He is also missing on the team practices." Joe shook his head.

Miley nodded ''He's a great guy. Don't hate him for that...''

"That's nice of you, but you don't know him." Joe said not getting into details. He just met the girl after all; he's not going to spell it all away like that.

''I know I haven't. But I've met some bad guys... He's not one of them. The guy who shot me was a bad guy. You're right, I don't know him but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't shoot anybody or rape someone...''

"What...?" Demi was shocked. Shot? Raped? Whoa.

Miley sighed nervously ''Meet Miley Stewart...'' She said with a nervous smile ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spell all that on you, I don't even know you.'' She said pulling her hair back nervously.

"It's okay, I guess." Demi said still a little surprised.

''So… are we going to stand here or we're going to eat?'' Joe said saving the awkward moment.

"Oh, yeah, I'm really hungry." Demi said finally putting that detail about Miley away.

''Miley Stewart and Nick Jonas are reported to the office please. Miley Stewart and Nick Jonas.''

"What?" Joe frowned confused.

"I better go...'' She smiles and starts to roll to the office.

"Let me take you there, then." Demi said and followed her not sure if she should push her chair or let her roll it like she's doing.

Miley smiled ''Thanks.'' She said as she get to the office ''Hi, I'm Miley... I just got called...''

"Hi, Miley, please wait for a while until Nick arrives." the principal said rolling his eyes at the mention of Nick.

''Okay... Am I in trouble? I just got here, I'm not used to the place and all...''

"No, don't worry, you haven't done anything." the older mad reassured her.

''Oh, okay...'' She smiled.

Minutes later, the door cracked open and Nick stood there looking annoyed at the man, "What now?"

''Please take your usual seat.'' The principal said with an annoyed voice ''Now,'' He said as the curly boy sit down ''You owe us.''

Nick rolled his eyes while taking his seat glancing at Miley, "Here, I sat." he looked at the principal again.

''Like I said, you owe us. This is why you will be Miss Stewart's mentor. You will show her around town and help her with everything. Her father asked that she has some help cause she can't always carry her things, open her doors and all... And you're her man.''

Nick looked at him blankly for a while before letting out a sarcastic laugh, "You've got to be kidding me, right?"

''I am not. We talked to your parents and they agree with this. It'll be good for you. So, you need to stay with her at least two hours a night after school. It's kind of like community service.''

"That's not my parents' decision."

''Well, you don't have a choice. Now go, i don't want to see you again. And I better find out you are doing what we're telling you if not, there will be severe consequences.''

"You realize that's not going to change me, right? I won't be who you want me to be." he said and quickly stood up leaving but not before giving Miley a glare who wasn't even looking at him.

Miley sighed and followed him ''I'm sorry... I know it must sucks to be stuck with the wheelchair girl...''

"Don't even bother." he said harshly.

''I guess I will see you tonight...?''

"I guess neither of us has the choice."

* * *

This may sound familiar for some of you now.. but this is my collab with iibelieveindreamers… it's already up in her profile but in the crossover between Hannah Montana and Camp Rock.. so we decided to update it here too so everybody would see it you know :D Hope you guys enjoy that and please review :D Updates should be quick since we have a lot written ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

Later on, after school, Nick bit his tongue as he sat next Joe in his car as Joe drove them home. He didn't feel like hanging out after school today.

"So... do I drop you home or at Miley's? She told me you have to take care of her two hours per night...''

"Nope." he answered shortly. Honestly, he was considering dropping that, no one would know if he knew how to shut her up, and she seemed the kind that wouldn't like being in trouble, so that'd be easy.

"Whatever you say..."

"I see you are friends with her so soon, Joe." he said bitterly.

"She's a nice girl, Nick. She's been through a lot so don't make it worst for her."

"I don't want anything to do with her, Joe, what the hell should I be doing with a girl on a freaking wheelchair? What am I supposed to be doing with her?"

"She's more than a girl in a wheelchair, Nick!"

"Whatever…"

Later that night, Nick stood outside her house gritting his teeth; he has been waiting for someone to let him in for a minute or so. As if he wants to be there in the first place.

Miley finally opens the door "sorry, I'm still not used to this thing." she said referring to the wheelchair.

"Whatever..." he said annoyed and entered her house waiting for her to close the door and tell him where to head.

Miley closes the door "I guess we can go in my room... It's the next door to your right..."

He nodded and entered the room she mentioned and quickly spotted the bed making a direct way towards it sitting on it waiting for her.

Miley followed him and park her wheelchair in front of the bed "I don't really know what you want to do..."

"I don't know either. It's not me who sat this up." he huffed looking away.

"Right... Look why don't you just go home? I'll tell everyone you came. I'll be fine."

Nick's head snapped towards her in surprise, he didn't expect her to be the one suggesting it. He spent his afternoon thinking about how to convince her with that, "Really?"

"You obviously don't want to be here so... I can't really force you..." she said looking down.

"Um, yeah, fine." he stood up taking his way to the door again, when something caught his attention, a small frame on the wall with three people in it, a younger version of Miley standing between whom he assumed to be her parents. He stopped and stared at it for a while. Then, Nick heard a sound snapping him out of the memories that little picture brought to him and found his feet taking him back to Miley's room where he found her curled up on the ground, "Hey, hey," he ran towards her and helped her up to the bed. "Are you okay?"

She nods as tears fill in her eyes "I'm never going to be able to live like this..."

He looked at her unsure of what to say or do, if he should stay or leave. He looked at her and sighed sitting down next her, "So, this is all new, huh?" he said referring to her case.

She nods once again "one day I was walking, almost running to get home and within the next minutes I was lying down on the floor..." she said with tears rolling down her cheeks remembering the day.

"You just fell?" he asked confused, well, he didn't understand how can just falling cause... this.

"No... I got shot..." she said quietly.

"Shot?" he let out a laugh, half surprised half not believing.

She looks up at him a bit surprise by his reaction "Yeah, shot..."

"Yeah, right... what were you? A drug dealer or something?" he shook his head.

"My mom's boyfriend is one, yes..." she looks down "I don't need you judging. If you would see the scar you would believe me."

"Yeah, cause a scar can be just caused by getting shot, right?" he rolled his eyes. "Listen, I know changing schools is hard at first, but you don't need to make up stories to gain more friends, you know."

"Cause you think telling people I got shot will make me gain more friends? You should've seen Demi's face when I told her! She almost ran away. No one wants to be friend with someone who got shot. Why do you think I transferred? All my friends let me down and my boyfriend broke up with me because I couldn't sleep with him!"

He looked at her legs and then back at her, "He had a point." he nodded at her, "You know what, I don't even know why I came back, I was leaving." he got up.

She looks down as more tears fill in her eyes. No one would sleep with her, she thought. This stranger just proved it to her. "Bye..." she whispers through her tears.

And with that he left the house slamming the door behind him. He chuckled sarcastically, he almost believed her there for a moment!

Miley closed her eyes as she remembered the scene…

_She was walking home in a hurry to tell her mom that she finally got that moves at gymnastic and they wanted her as a model. Her smile faded as she sees a bunch of guys walking in her house. She followed them in "w-what's going on...?"_

_"Miley honey, please leave now." her mother said as soon as she spotted her daughter at the door._

_"Actually, don't!" the guy said taking her as hostage "give me the money or I'll shoot her."_

_"No, please just leave her away from this." her mother cried and looked at her boyfriend asking silently for help._

_Miley's slim figure made its way out of the guy's arm and as she tried to run away while crying, scared to death. Before she could get to the door, the bullet was already in her back and she was on the floor._

_"Miley!" her mother cried as she ran towards her and took her in her arms, "This is all your fault." she screamed at her boyfriend who was just standing there._

* * *

Okay, we've FINALLY got a review, well, the thing is, I know people saw it, there's views on it, so why won't you please tell weather you like it or not? :D  
I know this chapter is short, but if you guys gave me feedback, I'd put the next one soon, I promise :D Really, Feedbacks mean a lot :D  
And I know Nick sounds like a total jerk, but he'll get better, I promise :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two**

That night, Miley fell asleep to the memory of her mother yelling and the bullet reaching her back. Once again, it was a night full of nightmares and the next thing she knew, they were back to reality, the next day at school...

"Hey, Miley." Demi called from across the hallway trying to catch up with her.

Miley looked up at her "Oh, hi." she simply said.

"How are you doing today?"

She shrugged "Could be better."

"It went wrong last night with Nick, didn't it?"

"No, it was fine. We played board games. It was fun." she lied faking a smile.

"Excuse me?" Demi looked at her as if she has grown two heads, "Nick played board games with you?"

"He did."

"As hard as it is to imagine, but that's great." she bought it, "Hey, what's your first class?"

"Bio." she sighed "I hate it."

"Who doesn't?" Demi agreed, "But chill, you've got me in that class too. We better get going."

"Yeah..." she started to roll towards the class "Is Nick in that class?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Just wondering..." she sighs to herself knowing she will have to face him in a couple of minutes.

Demi looked at her weirdly, could have they became friends? That's almost impossible! She noticed Miley having trouble rolling her wheelchair. "Let me help you here." she said and started pushing it.

"Thanks... My arms are dead..." she smiled at the brunette.

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"Can't she push her on wheelchair?" a girl sitting on nick's lap surrounded by a group of friends asked. "I bet she got her arm cut just like she got shot." the girl laughed followed by the whole group.

"God, don't remind me of that one." Nick laughed rolling his eyes as he got a glimpse at her.

Miley looks at him with tears in her eyes and disbelief. She Share something to him and he tells the whole school. She then turn around facing the front of the class and she puts her head in her hands.

"I knew it." Demi muttered to herself, "Shut up, jerk." she glared at Nick and then looked at Miley, "Hey, don't listen to them."

"I'm just going to go home…" She said and rolled out of the class.

"Miley wait." she yelled after her but she was already out and she heard the group laugh so she turned to them. "Are you satisfied now, you jerks?" They all keep laughing and settle down as the teacher walks in.

"Just remember that I can have a word with your parents, Nick." she hissed at him while walking to her seat as his smile faded and he glared at her. How could she bring that up here?

Later, Miley was locked in her room crying thinking back about the horrible day she just had.

"Miley open the door please?" her father knocked again.

She finally opened the door and roll back to the other side of the room hiding her face.

"Miley, please tell me what happened? And don't you dare say nothing. Nothing isn't something that brings you home after only half an hour of being at school."

"I just don't want to go anymore. There's no point anyway. I'll never be able to get the job I want or whatever."

"There's always a chance. The doctors said that it might be healed." he put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Well, can't I just be home schooled? Dad my arms are dead, I come back home super tired... Everything would be better if I could stay here."

"Why don't you tell me what made you so angry at school? You said it was good yesterday."

"Everyone is making fun of me..." she sighed as tears filled her eyes once again.

"Everyone? So how come do I have five calls from Joe, Demi and Nick asking for you?"

"Nick? Nick called?"

"Yes!" he answered confused. "And the last call, Demi told me that the three of them are coming over to see you tonight."

"Oh great." she said sarcastically.

"Let me guess... Nick is the trouble?"

She shrugged "I don't know."

The door bell rang as he looked at the door then back at her, "Looks like the trouble is here. Do you want me to kick him out?" he tried to joke.

"No..." she sighs "Can you go get it?"

"Yeah, sure." he said and got up opened the door and let the three of them in. He made sure they're in her room before leaving them alone to solve their problems.

"We're worried for you, Miley." Joe shrugged and sat on the bed near her.

"I'm fine." she simply answered.

"That's not just it." Demi spoke up, "Nick is here to apologize."

"Cause you force him? Then I don't want it."

"There she said it. She doesn't want it." Nick said and huffed.

"Just leave. It's not like you don't have anything better to do."

"Yes we don't." Demi told her determined although it was followed by a muffled 'I do' from Nick.

She sighed "Well then, what are we supposed to do?"

"You should stop pushing us away. And you Nick, should apologize. Then we'll figure out what to do next." Joe planned it shrugging.

"I don't want his apology if he doesn't mean it."

"He means it, right, Nick?" Demi glared at him. He shook his head as Miley wasn't looking at him but Demi looked like she was about to attack him so he sighed and said "Yes."

"Do you even know what's it like?! Of course you don't. Just imagine, one day you're on the field running and the other day you're in a wheelchair! This is what happened!" She took a trophy in her hands "Here's a first place on the beam, never again!" she yelled throwing the trophy at Nick "Here's another one," she said taking another one "best solo of dance, never again!" she threw it at him again letting out the frustration.

He rubbed his collar where the trophy had hit him as he looked at her, he saw the tears in her eyes which made him look away, but his eyes caught the numerous number of pictures on her wall. Ones of her dancing. Ones with her holding the trophy that just bruised him. Ones with her friends. And so many more. "I'm sorry." he found himself saying.

"I should take them all off..." she whispered referring to the pictures "It's not like they mean something now."

"No, Miles, they're beautiful." Demi told her softly.

"But I'm not that girl anymore.."

"That girl is inside of you."

"I would do everything to be able to dance and do gymnastic again."

"Isn't there something like operation or something?" Joe asked her.

"Yeah, they say there might be but it's expensive and my dad is already working extra hours to pay my medical bills... Hopefully I can have it soon..."

"Oh" he nodded understanding, "Just know that we're here for you."

"Thanks..." she smiled.

"So, now that everything is clear, I apologized and you guys made sure she knows you care... can I leave?" Nick spoke.

"Leave." Miley spoke up annoyed "No one care if you do."

"No, he can't." Joe disagreed, "Did you forget that you have to stay with her at least two hours each night, mister?"

"I hate this stupid thing!" Miley said "I'm not a fucking charity case."

"Let me see... a girl on a wheelchair, from out of town, and got shot - as she claims. that seems like a charity case to me." Nick smirked as the other two shot him death glares.

"Fine then. If I am one, you have to stay here. I won't tell them you weren't like I told you yesterday." she was obviously hurt by his comment but she was trying to hide it.

"What do you mean?" he tried to remember. honestly, all her remembered was the getting shot part and him making fun of it.

"Yesterday, I told you that you could leave and I would tell everyone your coming and all. But since I am a charity case, I won't lie anymore."

Joe and Demi looked at him with a glare, "So, you didn't stay last night? Great, Nick, what else did he do that we don't know, Miley?"

"Nothing..." she said quietly.

"So, Nick, you have to stay, and I'll come pick you up to make sure you actually stayed."

"You guys are leaving?" Miley asks.

"Yes, we are. Nick has to stay though." Demi nodded, "Good luck with him." she whispered.

"Yeah... Bye." she looked as them as they left and back at Nick when they're alone.

"You didn't have to say that." he huffed, "You didn't have to tell them I left." he was angry.

"Well you didn't have to be such a jerk!"

"I'm not a jerk. You're the one that went lying on us."

"You are a jerk!" she shouted "You make fun of people just to feel whole inside!"

"You don't know me."

"Well, you don't know me either! Yet, here you are making fun of me!"

"Maybe because I don't believe you?" he shot back.

"Why is it so hard to believe?! I wouldn't lie about something like that!"

"Well, it's not just me... no body believes something like that. you saw it yourself at school today."

"Well I got nothing to prove." she sighed "You don't believe it, fine."

He got silent for a while, "Who would shoot you anyway?" he said annoyed.

"The guys that my mom's boyfriend owed money too. This is what happen when you're a drug dealer."

"So, he shot you to get his money back, huh?"

"Something like that ..." she looked down remembering the scene.

"Um, well, what are we supposed to do for two hours now?"

"What about we get to know each other...?" she proposed.

"Oh, great." he tried hard not to roll his eyes and shoot her a smile. A fake smile though.

"Okay... What about 20 questions?"

"Fine. You start." All he wanted to do was be with his friends and drink the night away, instead he was playing 20 questions.

"Favorite color?"

"I don't know, blue?" he frowned, "You?"

"Purple." she smiled "you go."

''I thought I just asked!" he sighed, "So, um, where are you from?"

"Nashville." she smiles "the best place on earth. I'm guessing you're from here?"

"Yup, I've lived her since I was born"

"That's great." she said thinking of another question but only one came to her mind "you're not a virgin, right?"

The question took him by surprise as he stared at her for a moment before answering, "No." he shook his head, "I'm a virgin."

She looks at him in complete shock "Wow, really?"

"Yeah, why would you think I'm not?"

"You're in the football team, every girl wants you... Why would you be? I'm sure you have a girlfriend or something."

"I don't have a girlfriend either. I just like to play around." he shrugged.

"With the girls?"

"Yes?" he looked at her weirdly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know if you meant on the field or play around with girls."

"No, I don't care about the field anymore."

"How come? Joe told me you were pretty great and your dad is really proud of you."

"Dad is. I'm not. Look, it's complicated, it's not like it's your business anyway." he snapped.

"Rght..." she said looking down "look eum, this is very embarrassing but my dad wont be home until later tonight and I would really like to take a bath... Can you help me?" she said playing with her hands.

"Um okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, I can't get in the bath tub by myself and I cant get out... But don't worry, I'll wear a bikini."

"You don't have to." he smirked.

She blushed and looked down "it's not like you think I'm sexy or anything. In fact, I'll probably be a virgin for the rest of my life."

"Didn't you say there's an operation?"

"Yeah but its not a 100% sure that it'll work."

"Maybe you'll be lucky and it'll work." he shrugged as he reached the bathroom, "Want me to get you any clothes?"

"Yes, please. Just pick anything from the closet." She said as she began to change herself the best she can as he walked away.

He went in her room and opened the closet and picked the sexiest he could find. He went back to the bathroom and found her struggling with her pants, "Need help?" he asked from the door.

She nodded embarrassed "Please..."

He went over to her and pulled down her pants looking into her eyes, then his eyes drifted to her body that was only covered with the bra and the underwear now. He noticed how fit her body is actually is, "You're beautiful." he told her.

She looked up at him and back down not believing his words. He was being a complete jerk just a minute ago and now he was complementing her? None sense. "You're only saying that to make me feel better."

"No, because, I like your body." he told her with a smirk.

"Well, I did used to model..."

"Really? It's a shame that I didn't know you before." he said and then noticed what he said and that it meant she's not worth it now after the 'so called accident' he felt a little bad then shook the feeling off, since when does he care about someone's feelings?

"I guess it is..." she said rolling to the bath tub and starts the water. She was obviously hurt by his comment but she knew it was the truth.

"Um, you need me to carry you in, right?"

"If you can." she smiles challenging him.

"Oh, really? What do you expect from an athletic guy?" he raised an eyebrow with a smirk. He went over and lifted her bridal style and placed her perfectly in the tub.

"Well, I don't know. I've never saw you play so I can't judge. Maybe you're not as good as they say you are."

"I just proved I'm, didn't I?" he sat on the edge of the tub.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, darling." she smiled and splashed some water at him.

"Don't get me to do something stupid, you don't know when I'm irritated." he warned with a smirk looking at the water around her.

"You can't." she smiled "You can't hurt someone who's already hurt."

"Trust me, I can." he said and splashed his hand in the water hardly so it hit her face but it caused him to lose his balance and fall back in the water.

"Wow, for an athlete you don't have much balance." she laughed trying to lift herself up a bit because he's hurting her.

"Shut up, you know you like me." he helped himself up.

"Says who?" she smiled.

"Says me. It's obvious, babe. You wanted to know me at first, then you wanted me to help you with the bath, which means I have a good glimpse at your body." He smirked.

She looked at him weirdly as he called her babe "Sure, cause I am so confident about my body." she said sarcastically.

"You're not?" he caught up on the sarcasm.

"No. I have no reason to be. I have two legs but I can't walk anymore and I've gained like 10 pounds since I'm stuck in that thing."

"How does a model lose confidence on her body? Besides, I told you, you're hot." He told her, "And trust me, I'm not the one to give compliments."

"A model is never confident about her body. Why do you think so many models have eating disorders? But thank you, I guess." She added blushing.

"So, you had a boyfriend?" he changed the topic.

* * *

Hey guys, here is the second chapter :D Thank you very much for everyone reading the story :) It means a lot that you read AND review, it really makes us happy :D

So, what do you think about it? Nick is getting better? Maybe, and maybe he's just passing his time, huh? :P :D

Oh, about the cover photo, I clearly found the picture itself on the internet, but I've had some edits on it, so, the credit doesn't really all go to me :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"Yeah, a complete asshole. If you really are as strong as you pull to be, please use it on him."

"He bothered you that much? What did he do?" he was actually getting into the conservation with her.

"Cheated on me a couple of times because I wouldn't sleep with him. I told him I would on our one year anniversary but a month before, the accident happened and he broke up with me because I couldn't have sex with him. Well, technically, I can but I can't really move so..." she said looking down as tears formed in her eyes "I guess the joke's on me, though. I kept running back to him even though he cheated..."

"That's why I don't have relationships." he frowned.

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

"I mean, I can do whatever I want and be away from all this drama." he said and was silent for a while, "Hey, Miley?"

She looked up at him "Yeah?"

"Do you usually stay that long in a bath?" he smiled at her for the first time.

She burst out laughing, her usual loud laugh. She actually haven't really laughed ever since the accident. "No." she finally replied.

"I told you, you like me." he went back to the smirk.

"I don't. I'm going to go with your motto, no relationships. Just playing around."

"You're playing around with me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Woo! I never said that!"

"Trust me, you'll fall for me in no time." he laughed cockily.

"Oh, you really think so?" she challenged even though she was already starting to like him.

"I know so."

"I think _you_ will fall for me. Especially if I show you pictures from when I used to model."

"Oh, baby, I don't fall for anyone." he said knowing that he built that wall around him long ago.

"Oh, riiiight." she laughed "Now can you help me out of here?"

"My pleasure." he said and caught her in his arms again and placed her on the edge of the tub and handed her a towel. He couldn't help but stare at her body from head to toe.

"Thank you." she said wrapping it around her while taking her bra off.

"Oh really? you take it off just now?" he joked.

"Oh, you would have loved to see me without it, wouldn't you?" she smiled and took her panties off as well, still hiding herself with the towel.

"Who wouldn't?" he said and looked at his watch, "Didn't the 2 hours already pass? Where's Joe?" he frowned.

She shrugged a bit hurt that he was in such a hurry to leave. She put her clean bra on and took the clean pair of panties and just held them while trying to figure a way that she would be able to put them on.

"I knew we'd get to this point." he smirked, "Need help, Miley?"

She looks away and nods as tears form in her eyes.

He took the piece of cloth from her hand and started pushing it up her leg, but then he noticed her tears, "Why are you crying?" he frowned confused as he stopped his actions.

"Because I cant even get fucking dress alone anymore!"

"Maybe because it's new? I mean you're not the only person who can't walk, and they're living happily." he knew he sounded harsh, but she was over dramatic.

"H-he's still out there. The guy who did this to me..."

"You mean he's not in jail?"

"Nope... They never found him. And I'm so scared. I see him every night and I don't want to leave because I'm freaking scared." she said dropping the towel after she put a new bra on and putting on the top nick got for her.

"Why would he come after you?" Nick said and completed helping her dressing, he knew she was embarrassed now, so he didn't look while helping her, it's not like he didn't see anything before anyway.

"I-I don't know..." she sighs "because he didn't kill me the first time?" she said looking down at her outfit "Geez, you picked one of my party outfit."

"No, it's better for him if he disappears." he said, "Oh, and it seemed sexy." he shrugged.

"You like seeing my sexy side, uh?" she smiled a little "That's just too bad, I thought you were bringing me to a party."

"You like parties?" he asked shocked.

"Euh, YES! Who doesn't like to get drunk and party the night?"

"Wow! you seemed the nerdy type to me."

"Just because I get good grades doesn't mean I wasn't popular. I was a cheerleader, but not because I wanted to be one or whatever. I just like to dance and do gymnastic."

"I don't know if I can believe all of that, but whatever." he gave a laugh, and then his phone buzzed, he saw a text from his brother saying that he's outside, "Oh, finally, Joe's here." he said rolling his eyes and lifted her up quickly putting her again on her chair.

"Yeah, finally..." she looked down. She thought he was being nice to her all this time but now she got it: he wanted to waste time as quickly as possible.

"So, I'm going now." he cleaned his throat.

"Alright. Eum, my dad will pay you later this week. I know it's supposed to be some kind of community service but I'm a lot to handle so..."

"What? No! I don't need money! God, I didn't even want to be here." he laughed again.

"Exactly. You didn't want to be here but you had too."

"Uh, yes, but I'm not taking any money!" He made it final, "Now, I'm going, Joe is waiting." he said and pushed her wheelchair back to her room.

"Can you make sure the door is locked?"

"Oh, fine." he said halfway out the door already.

_The next day, at school._

"Miley, glad you came today." Demi ran towards her.

"Its not like I really have a choice."

Demi felt nervous knowing she's sad about something so she cleaned her throat and asked, "So, how did last night go?"

Miley shrugged unsure herself of what happened last night "Okay, I guess."

"How did he act? you know you can tell me, don't hide it, please."

"I don't know. At first he was a jerk than he was very nice and then he just wanted to get home. So I think he acted everything up just so time could go faster."

"Sounds like Nick." Demi sighed, "Don't bother him, he's a jerk."

"Guess what?" Joe said wrapping his arms around Demi "The coach convinced the principal to let everyone comes out to see us play the first game of the season! No classes today!"

"Really? Yay. No classes and I'll see you play." Demi hugged her boyfriend.

"Is Nick playing?" Miley asks as her eyes lighten up as she mention his name.

"Yes." Joe nodded, "Why?" he smirked a smirk that resembled his brother's in a way.

She smiles at that smirk as she remembered all the times Nick smirked at her last night "I just wanted to know."

"Oh no." Demi's eyes winded, "Do you like him?"

"What? No! You said he's a jerk! I wouldn't fall for a jerk!" _Actually, I would_. She thought to herself remembering her ex boyfriend and the way Nick made her feel last night.

"Good." Demi said.

"Yeah... Good." Miley said and look back down.

"Let's go, the game will start soon." Joe said.

_Later, just before the game._

"I'm really excited." Demi said in her cheerleading outfit.

"Mhmm..." Miley said but all her concentration were on the other team "Oh crap."

"What?"

"It's my old school and my ex boyfriend is here!"

"Ouch." Demi looked at the other team, "Which one is he?"

"Number 42." she said in disgust.

"That tall blond haired douche? I'll tell Joe to take good care of him if you want."

"Yes, please." she laughed. "Anyway I'll find a seat where he cant see me, you have fun!" she smiled and rolled away and stopped when she spotted Nick "Nick!"

"Oh, um, hey." he said awkwardly.

"Seems like I will finally know if you're that good." she smiled.

"You'll watch?" he asked scanning the place with his eyes.

"Well, I don't really have a choice. It's either that or homework inside." she laughed.

"Haha, yeah, you don't have... Um I have to go and get ready."

"Wait!" she grabbed his hand to stop him "Number 42. Could you hit him hard for me?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Ex boyfriend. Can you? Please, for me." she said like she was someone important to his eyes.

"Um, I'll see if I can... I don't need to get into trouble."

"It's football. It's meant to be violent." she laughed.

"Haha, right. I really need to go now." he said getting out of her grip without giving her an answer.

"Who was that?" Zac, one of his team mate, asked following him.

"The charity thing." he answered reminding him of what he told him about her.

"Oh, right. Seems like she's falling for you." he winked and nudged him.

"I know, dude. she has a killer body though." he smirked.

"Really? Are you bringing her to the party tonight? Maybe we could catch a glimpse if she gets drunk enough." he laughed.

''Actually, not a bad idea." he thought about it, "she said she loves parties, and getting drunk."

"Awesome." he laughed.

_After the game_

Miley rolls to Demi "Hey! You were amazing!"

"Thanks. I can't believe we won." Demi exclaimed.

"I know. They were amazing." she smiled looking around for Nick.

"Did you see the hit that Joe sent to the douche?" Demi laughed remembering Miley's ex's face.

"Yes!" she laughed "Remind me to thanks him later!"

"I saw Nick talking to you before the game, did he bother you or something?"

"Oh, no." she smiles "I went to talk to him, actually."

"Wow, after spending two hours with him and you still want to talk to him? that's weird!" she laughed, "About what?"

"Eum, just wanted to say good luck." she lied.

"You're a sweet girl, you know." Demi said as she pushed Miley's chair towards the changing rooms so, she'd change.

"I know." she joked "I'll wait for you out here." she smiled.

"Oh, alright." she said as she entered so she'd come back to her quickly.

Miley looked around and spotted nick walking out of the boys' changing room "Hey! You did great." she smiled.

"I know, I did. Hey, listen, there's a party tonight, wanna come?"

"YES!" she laughs throwing her arms up "Finally something fun!"

"Fine, um, I guess Joe and Demi could pick you up on their way."

"Can't you?"

"Sorry, I'd be already over there."

Time went by pretty quickly as everyone got ready for the party. Next thing they know, they were already at Zac's house.

"Hey, you're here." Nick greeted her when she entered the party with Joe and Demi.

"Of course I am!" she smiled "I would never miss a party!"

"Great! Let me get you some drink." he said as Joe and Demi gave him weird looks.

Miley smiled at the couple "It'll be a great night!"

"Be careful. Don't get too drunk." Demi yelled after her as she went away with Nick.

"Oh, this is my favorite!" she said chugging the drink.

"Miley, Miley, Miley... the sick ex model." a voice said from behind her.

She turn around and sighed "What do you want, Liam?"

"Anything but you." he said looking down at her.

She looks down hurt "Then why are you talking to me?" she managed to ask.

"What do you want dude?" Nick put in.

"Oh, this is your boyfriend now?" Liam said laughing "Don't bother, dude. She won't sleep with you!"

"She already did, and she's great." Nick lied smirking at him.

Miley's eyes widen at his comment, she looked up and smiled at him.

**A/N:** Thank you guys for reading this :) I know you think Nick is a jerk, but isn't he a little better here? Don't get used to him being nice, though, cause he changes pretty fast :) So, review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What? Shocked?" Nick said looking at Liam's face with his mouth wide opened.

"Whatever. You're the one stuck with a handicap." he said walking away.

"Bastard." Nick yelled after him and then turned to Miley seeing her smile, "What?"

"Do you actually want to do it?" she smiles, already tipsy from her third drink.

"Do what?" he smiled.

"Have seeeeeex!" she smiled running her fingers on his lap.

"Do you?" he leaned closer to her with the smell of alcohol rising from both of them.

"Y-yes." she smiled biting her bottom lip.

He started laughing hardly while looking at her.

"What's so funny?"

"I told you, you'd fall for me, and you did, faster than I thought actually." he laughed.

"It's just sex. That's all I want. I could ask anyone here but you're the only one I know. Just sex. I don't like yooou." she lied.

"But Miley," he said leaning closer to her, he was more sober than her, "You're drunk."

"I don't caaaare! Please just take my virginity!"

He closed the gape and captured her lips with his and held her up just like the night before.

Miley deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He moved to the upstairs where the rooms were and entered an empty room and locked the door after him.

"Mmm, you a good kisser." she bit her bottom lip again.

"You too." he whispered kissing the spot next her ear.

Her breath started to get heavier. She ran her hands from his neck to his abs. Even though he was still wearing a shirt, she could feel his six-pack.

"Do you really want that?"

"More than anyyyyything!"

And with that being said, he attacked her neck with wet kisses. And soon the clothes were gone and they were breathing heavily with him on top and her under him grabbing onto his hair as they moved in a rhyme.

"W-wow..." she said as he crash next to her.

"Are you sure this is your first time?" he breathed out.

"Yes." she laughed "Buuuuut! I'm pretty sure you were lying to me when you said you were a virgin!"

"Nope." he shook his head, "Do you admit that you like me now?" he smirked.

"No. I just like sex!" she smiled and her eyes began to close "I'm tired."

"Me too. Goodnight, Miley." he whispered sleepy.

"You won't leave, right? You will stay with me until i wake up?"

"I don't knowww." he mumbled already drifting into sleep.

The next morning, Nick opened his eyes slowly just to close them again facing the sun rays, then he turned around to be more comfortable and that's when he hit a body, which made him open his eyes to see Miley staring back at him...

"Oh my gosh!" she said in panic as she realized everything that happened last night. She couldn't remember everything but she did remember some part of it.

"What the hell? What happened?" Nick asked looking around him, slowly realizing.

"We had sex! Now I'm naked and I don't know where the hell my clothes are, and holy crap I am not a virgin anymore. I am so embarrassed." she said grabbing the blankets and putting it on top of her head hiding her face

"We what?" he got shocked hearing it from her, but then the so famous smirk started forming on his face, "I'm your first, baby." he winked.

"Shut up! It means that I'm your first too!" she said from under the blankets

"Come on, I know you liked it." he said trying to uncover her face.

"Yeah, right!" she laughed "and don't call me baby, I'm not your baby."

"But you can be." he said looking at her straight in the eyes.

She stopped laughing and her face became straight as her heart started beating faster in her chest "What?"

"Come on, you know you liked it and I did too. But, we both were drunk so we can't really remember it, right? So, why not make another memory of it?" he suggested smirking.

"Eum, because we barely know each other? Beside, don't you want to be with someone better than me?"

"Who said anything about being together?" he laughed, "Come on, we're both already not virgin."

"So you want to be fuck buddies?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He smirked.

"I don't know Nick." she said "I mean you-" she was going to add but she got caught in his eyes and forgot the rest of her sentence.

"I'm what, Miley?" he smirked.

"Sexy.." she mumbled and her eyes went wide when she realized she said that out loud "NO! It's not hat I meant!"

Nick burst out laughing and looked at her, "I'll take that as a yes, because I KNOW you meant what you said." he smirked.

"Ugh, fine! Alright we can try." she laughed.

"Perfect... baby." He said leaning in closer to her.

Her heart started beating faster as he got closer but soon enough her hand was on his face and she pushed him away "But not now." she smiled teasing him in a certain kind of way.

"Why not?" he complained.

"Because we'll be late for school, I don't even know where we are AND I'm naked and you need to help me."

"I'd love to." he smirked again and got up also naked to find her and his clothes.

She stared at him for a while with her mouth wide open. After 30 seconds she finally looked away realizing she was starring.

"Like what you see?" he smirked and threw her underwear at her.

"Well, there's a reason why I didn't feel anything last night and I just saw it." she joked trying to put her panties on.

"Hey, you don't even remember last night." he said offended.

"I was just kidding." she laughed still struggling with her underwear.

"Let me help you there." he offered putting his hands on her stopping her.

She sighs "I will be able to do it soon."

"Until then, I'm helping you." he said as he slowly pushed the cloth material up purposely brushing his fingers on her thighs.

She closed her eyes liking the sensation "S-stop."

"Stop what?' he whispered raising his moves up.

"Y-your hands..."

"Do you like it?" he smirked at her stopping for a second.

"No." she lied opening her eyes.

"Yeah, I could obviously see that. 'Oooh, Nick, stop it, your hands, stop'." he mimicked laughing.

"I hate you!" She hit his chest.

"You know you don't." he smiled, "Come on, let's find you your bra." he said looking around as he spotted it and went over bringing it, "Do you want my help in that one too?" there came back the smirk.

"No, I'm fine with that one." she faked him a smile and put her bra on "why me?"

"Why you what?" he looked at her confused dressing himself up.

"Why do you want me as your fuck buddy? I'm probably not even good at sex. I mean, I can't walk so how can I be good at this? You could have someone so much better than me."

Well, he didn't know what to say, because you're easy to convince? Because you're never gonna be my girlfriend? Or because you're hot and I love your body? "Um, you're hot, and we're already kinda friends?" He said unsure.

"Oh." she simply replied leaning trying to grab her shirt. Just as she was going to grab it, se fell off the bed.

"Oh, God, are you okay?" he went over to her helping her up as he held her and put her back in her bed, "You could have just asked for it, you know." he handed her the shirt.

She burst out laughing "I'm fine. I thought I could reach it."

"Oh, apparently you couldn't." he got up and handed her, her pants too as he put on his.

She put her shirt on and she looked up at him "Eum," she said biting her bottom lip, not because she was trying to seduce him but because she was still embarrassed by all this "help."

"Yes? Oh, yeah" he nodded and carried her up but then he didn't spot her chair, "Um, Miley, where's the wheelchair?"

"Don't ask me." she said looking around.

"Did we leave it downstairs?"

"Probably. I imagine this is what two drunken horny teenager would do."

"Yeah, right." he said and opened the door trying to balance her in his arms as he went downstairs to find the chair next the staircase, but Zac, the owner of the house was waiting there too and as soon as he saw them, he smirked at Nick giving him a wink.

"Here comes the bride!" Zac's mother said referring to the way Nick was holding her.

"Oh, um, hi, Mrs. Efron." Nick said awkwardly.

"It's actually Nick's charity case." Zac said.

"Charity case?" his mother got confused as Nick avoided Miley's gaze while putting her on her chair.

"Paralyze since birth. Yeah, poor me." Miley lied and started rolling her wheelchair "I gotta go."

"Miley, wait." Nick yelled after her but she was already out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry it took a while, but I thought you guys were interested in the story? Actually we didn't get so many reviews; so please guys tell us your opinions if you read :) Um, we weren't sure if someone can't walk can actually have sex, but well, pretend it's possible anyway :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Soon enough, they were all getting ready and on their way to school. Demi walked up to Miley as soon as she saw her.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Demi asked Miley the first thing when she saw her.

"Oh you know, I was around.." she said avoiding her gaze.

"Miley, what happened? You and Nick both disappeared. Don't tell me you..." Her eyes widened.

"What! No!" she lied but she was obviously a bad liar "Alright, fine... We did." she blushed.

"Oh my... Miley!" She got shocked, "You and Nick?"

"Yeah..." she said smiling remembering this morning. Well, before he called her a charity case.

"You- you like him?" Demi gulped.

"No" she said still unsure herself "We're just friends."

"I'm not buying this one." Demi sighed shaking her head.

"He's actually nice, Demi!" she said defending him.

"Who's nice?"

"Nick."

"Nick is nice? That is a new one." Demi gave a humorless laugh, "Miley, I don't want you to get hurt, I saw how he's talking to you, I saw it when you asked him to beat your boyfriend at the game and he didn't, Miley. Even though it was nothing." Demi shook her head.

"He probably just forgot or he didn't have the time..."

"See? You're blindly defending him. You like him." Demi pointed out.

"He's my friend!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing

"Miley!" Demi said warningly telling her to face the truth.

"Fine. Maybe I do like him. I don't know." she sighed.

"Finally! Well, just promise me you'll be careful with it?"

"I will."

"Soooo, tell me about it." Demi smiled big.

"I don't really remember. We were both drunk." she laughed.

"Damn it." Demi cursed, "And this morning? Was he still there?" Demi bit her lip.

"Yeah," she nodded and smiled "he was."

"And..? God, do I have to suck out the details of you? Spell it, girl." She laughed.

"And we decided to be fuck buddies." she laughed "and that's it."

Demi's world stopped, she knew nick was a jerk. But that big of a jerk? "You what?" she heard herself saying, "Miley, you just told me you'd be careful."

"I am! I am being careful. Don't worry about me."

"Well, this is just going to lead your heart to a solid wall and you'll be broken." Demi told her softly showing her she actually cares.

"I'll be fine." Miley said putting her books on her knees "Gotta go." she said and rolled away.

Later at lunch, Nick was sitting with his friends at their table.

"So..." Zac said "you and charity girl?" he said winking at Nick.

"She's something you know." Nick told him.

"Don't tell me you like her."

"What? Dude, that's not what I meant. I mean her body. I haven't seen this before." Nick told him remembering how fit her body was, he had seen her completely naked now.

He chuckled "Care to share?" he joked.

"I don't remember last night, but you might want to know that we're fuck buddies now."

"Really? She's that easy?"

"Didn't take so long to convince her." Nick shrugged, "Just a few sentences and that's it."

"Wow, way to go, man!" he laughed.

"But really, Zac, I know you'd droll over her if you saw her." Nick chuckled.

"Too bad she's in a wheelchair."

"Yeah, too bad." Nick agreed, "Hey, what about you?"

"What about me? I'm still with V."

"Do you really like her, Zac?"

"I do. She's amazing."

"Really? Didn't expect that. I mean, I never expected you'd like some girl and actually stay with her." Nick shook his head laughing.

"Yeah well, you gotta be careful, too. She might fall for you."

"Miley? I think she's already heading that way." Nick gave a laugh.

"And you're not scared? What are you going to do when she tells you she likes you?"

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe I'll tell her I like her back and maybe I'll leave her, we'll see what happens." he shrugged.

Later that night, Joe dropped Nick off on his way at Miley's house so, he'd have the two hours with her for that night, and Nick gladly knocked on the door as her father opened it for him like always.

"Miley's in the kitchen." Billy smiled "I'm leaving for work, you kids have fun!" he said walking out the door.

"Alright, thank you Mr. Stewart, we'll." he said as he watched her father leave the house then he went to the kitchen to find Miley, "Hey there."

"Hey!" she smiled "Are you hungry?" she said dropping some chips in a bowl.

"Not really, are you?" he asked her.

"Yes! My father made this disgusting thing for dinner. I gave it to my dog." she laughed.

"So, you can cook?" he laughed.

"No. That's why I'm eating chips." she laughed.

"Yeah, right." he smiled, "why aren't you living with your mother?" he decided to talk until she's finished eating.

"Because she still lives with her boyfriend, who is the reason why I got shot." she sighed "I really miss her though."

"Don't you talk with her?"

"Sometimes... When she's not too busy. I'm supposed to go visit her soon."

"What about her boyfriend?" he frowned.

"He's a drug dealer and she's too stupid to realize that he's putting her into so much trouble."

"Too bad." He shook his head, "So, where does she live?"

"Malibu."

"Aha!" he nodded. He was glad that Miley didn't ask him about his life. He doesn't want to talk about it or remember it while he's away from it.

"So, how did you end up with me? What did you do that was so bad?" she ask putting the bowl of chips away from her.

"Let's not talk about that now. I see you just finished eating." he said getting up.

"I did?"

"Then come on," he said pushing her chair towards her room.

"You don't like my kitchen?" she said trying to hold her laughter knowing exactly why he was bringing her there.

"No, I like your room way better." He smirked as he closed the door behind him locking it.

"Okay..."

"Oh, yeah!" he said as if just remembered and quickly held her up putting her on her bed softly and sat next her.

"What are you doing?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"We just made the deal this morning don't play dumb. I know you want me." he said rubbing her thighs over her jeans.

"Oh, but didn't you hear? I'm a charity case. And I'm pretty sure charity cases don't have sex." She said trying to control the temptation.

"What?" he stopped looking at her confused, "Oh, Miley, that was Zac's words not mine." he lied.

"Yeah, right! Even if it was, you could have defended me!"

"You left really fast! I didn't even have the chance to. I did after you left though." He lied again. But he looked her straight in the eyes using his acting skills.

"You did...?" she asks with a small smile appearing on her face.

"Yes, Miley. Sure thing." he rolled his eyes making it more believable.

"What did you say?"

"I told them that, uh, you're not a charity case, and that you're my friend and I don't like him talking about you like that." He himself was surprised with the lies he's telling one after one so easily.

"That's nice." she smiles "thank you."

"It's nothing, babe." He said and started leaning in slowly knowing he won her over.

She smiles and lean in too finally collapsing her lips with his for the first time since they were sober and she could definitely feel the butterflies in her belly.

He high fived himself mentally as he kissed her back feeling her soft lips between his. He felt her wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer quickly slipping his hands under her shirt. And soon, they were repeating the last night's exact actions only this time they felt everything.

She looked at the ceiling as he got off of her out if breath, then she looked at him waiting for a reaction. Technically, it was like her first time so she didn't know how she was. For her part, she felt pretty darn good.

"What? he asked her breathing heavily, "Why are you staring at me like that? he laughed.

"Was it... Was it okay?" she finally asked.

"Shit it was awesome." he chuckled at her 'childish' question.

She smiled "Good. I mean, it felt so damn good for me but I didn't know if it was good for you. At first it hurt a little but then everything was alright and I didn't know if you were alright, you surely dif seem like it." she laughed nervously knowing she was blabbing.

"Why are you nervous?" he turned facing her.

"I don't know! Probably because I'm here naked in my bed with a hot guy and I just had sex with him but I barely know him and I'm wondering if Demi was right." She said talking very fast.

"Whoa, whoa! Hot guy? Demi?" he asked kinda smirking and kinda confused.

She takes a deep breath "Demi said that it was a mistake."

"What's a mistake? Us having sex isn't for Demi to decide. So, what exactly did she say?"

"That you would end up hurting me..." she said looking away.

"Why would you get hurt if there's no feelings?" he knew this wasn't true; but she was the one refusing to admit it, so why not take it in his favor?

"Right..." she said turning to face him."No feelings.." she repeated.

"Um, I guess we need to agree on it. No feelings. Just friends, okay?"

"Yeah... Just friends." she said faking a smile.

"Cool." he smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "When does your father come home?" he whispered in her ear.

"I don't know. It always changes. But I'm pretty sure we have time for round 2." she said biting her lower lip.

"Perfect." he smirked and attacked her neck once again.

"Miley!" her father yelled from downstairs "We have to talk." he said as his footstep were coming closer to her door.

* * *

**A/N:** Nick is a jerk! A huge jerk, right? I guess no body disagrees on that :) But, he's gonna change soon though ;) And her father? Well, that's dangerous :) So, thanks guys for reading and reviewing you really make our day :) So, please continue telling your opinions :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nick quickly jumped off of the bed and realized he's naked so he put his boxer on quickly and ran around the room collecting their clothes as he carried her to the bathroom in a second panicking, "Tell him you're in the bathroom quickly." he whispered to her.

"I'm in the bathroom dad! Just a second!" she yelled back and looked at Nick "Shit." she whisperd grabbing her shirt and putting it on laughing.

"Whoa, I'm shaking." he chuckled.

He smiled and did as she said and helped her get dressed also, "Will he be waiting at the door?" he asked after finishing.

"We never know with my dad. I guess it's a good thing that I need help to go to the bathroom?" she laughed.

"We're lucky." he chuckled and held her once again opening the door to let a sigh of relief that he's not there, but he was just turning the corner and he saw them standing in the hall..

"There you are!" he said "What were you doing?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um, she needed help, sir, and I carried her there, but I wasn't looking." he added the last line quickly afraid to get him angry.

"That's okay. Thank you for respecting my little girl." he smiled "Miles, I can't take you to see your mother tomorrow." he said knowing he'll disappoint her "But wait! Nick you can drive right?"

"Yeah, I do." Nick nodded.

"Do you think you can take her? I'll pay for all your gas and all..."

"Oh, um, sure. Just tell me the address and the time you want her back."

"Dad.. He doesn't want too. He has better things to do." Miley said giving her dad a look

"It's okay, Miley." he sighed looking at her.

"See! The boy agrees." her father smiles "Now you two kids go and have fun. I have a date." he said walking away.

"Woof, that was scary." Nick took her back to her room.

"A date?! My father has a date!" She said lying down on her bed in disbelief

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"He can't have a date! He can't fall in love!"

"Why is that?" He frowned.

"Because he has me! And because..." she pause for a moment knowing it might sound stupid "because one day my mom is going to come back after realizing she made a mistake." she says like a little girl who just found out Santa doesn't exist but somehow she still has hope she will see him again.

"Your mother obviously moved on."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes "You don't even know my mom!"

"But I know she has a boyfriend." he shrugged not noticing the tears forming.

"Whatever. My life's already a mess so why should I keep having hopes ?" she sighed letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong? Miley it's gonna get better." He told her not really wanting to deal with her emotional case right now

"Everything's wrong!" she sighed "Just come here."

He looked at her confused and did as she requested not knowing what she wanted. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer connecting her lips with his.

He smiled and returnd the kiss gladly, he didn't know why, but he enjoyed this, even though he doesn't feel anything towards her, but he just escape everything in his life and pour it out with her, you can call it filling his needs. It was geting more heated when his phone buzzed indicating Joe's arrival.

"No!" Miley said as he pulled away "Tell him to come pick you up later. Or spend the night here."

"Do you want me to sleep over?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I just said? Come on, my dad won't be here until late." she winked trying to convince him with sex when all she really wanted was someone to protect her if something happened and the only way he would stay is if she has sex with him.

His face broke into a huge smile but then he remembered his parents and looked away, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" she asked not even trying to hide the disappointment in her eyes.

"Just because, Miley." he said annoyed and stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow." He exited the room before leaving her the chance to protest.

The next day, Miley was at her locker by herself when Demi noticed her and walked up to her.

"Hey, girl." Demi smiled approaching her now best friend.

"Hey," she smiled looking up at her "what's up?"

"I'm fine. And you? How's things with Nick?"

"Good... I did ask him to spend the night yesterday but he refused, though."

"Oh." Demi nodded, "Yeah, it's like a family thing they have," Demi started but stopped after realizing she's babbling their secret out, "They have family friends over every once and a while and everyone should be there." she covered up.

"Oh, I see." she said "when are they leaving ?"

"Maybe today." Demi shrugged, "Maybe already left in the morning."

"Oh, good. Cause we're going to see my mom later and I'm pretty sure she will ask us to sleep over."

"That'd be awkward for him." Demi made a mental note to warn him about that later.

"Why? We will probably have sex and fall asleep. Nothing awkward there." she laughed.

"Yeah, he'll love that." Demi chuckled, "So you guys don't do anything but sex?"

"Not really, no. We talk sometimes but we don't really have anything to talk about." she laughed.

"Miley, tell me honestly, are you really comfortable with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she lied "he's great. Shit, he's awesome."

"Then why do I keep seeing this disappointment that you're trying to hide?" Demi sighed, "Miley, why aren't you telling me the truth?"

"Because," she sighed "because I can't admit that I'm falling for him."

"You're what?" Demi had a wide opened mouth, "Does he, um, have an idea?"

"No. And he can't know!"

"Why, Miley I think it's gonna be better if y-" she tried but got interrupted by Miley.

"Shut up!" she said raising her voice "Just shut up, Demi."

"What- what's wrong?" she asked taking aback by the sudden change of mood.

"You need to stop talking sometimes." she said and started to roll her wheelchair to her class. Truth is, she didn't like talking about her feelings and the only way she could tell Demi was by being rude.

"What's wrong?" Nick appeared by Demi's side as he saw her standing blankly in the hallway.

"I don't know." Demi said turning to him "She just snapped at me for no reason at all!"

"Who? Miley? Yeah, she has this mood swings thing." he nodded at her and chuckled.

"Yeah well... You better find an excuse for her tonight because she told me her mom will probably ask you two to spend the night at her house."

"Oh, God, not again." he rolled his eyes, "I'll find something to say, did you tell her anything I need to get along with?"

"I told her you had some family friends over and everyone had to be there. She asked me when they were leaving and I said maybe today."

"Good one." he nodded, "I need to get to class now." he told her and left.

After school, Miley saw him and rolled to him smiling "Hey! Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure." he nodded leading her over to his car.

"I apologies in advance for the craziness that's about to happen. I don't think her boyfriend will be there but if he is, it won't be really good.."

"Um, I'm not gonna be able to stay. Just tell me when I need to pick you up and I'll come."

"But nick, it's out of town..."

"Um, yeah, I know, but I really need to be somewhere else. Don't worry, I'll pick you up."

"No, it's fine. I don't really want to be there alone so..." she said looking away "you can just drop me off at home. I'll see her some other time. Maybe next month."

"What? Why? Come on, don't you miss her?"

"Of course I miss her. More than anything but I can't be there alone." she sighs

"Why not? She's your mother."

"Because the last time I got shot." She said raising her voice. "It may not sound like a big deal to you but to me it is pretty traumatizing."

"Doesn't she know you're going over to her?"

"Yeah but my dad was suppose to come with me."

"My point is she will make sure everything is perfect for your visit, her boyfriend won't be there she'll make you the dinner you love and all, you'll crush her." He didn't know why, but he wanted her to go.

"You don't know my mom. She's not quite the woman you just described." she sighed "just forget it. She probably doesn't even miss me anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"She's on drugs, Nick. She's dating a drug dealer what do you expect?" she sighed and turn her head letting some tears fall from her eyes "She chose drugs over her family."

"Um, do you wanna head to the park?" he asked after a while of Miley crying making it clear that the trip to her mother's is cancelled.

"Don't you have to be somewhere else?" She asked whipping some of her tears

"I guess they could wait."

"Okay then. I guess we can go to the park..."

"Um, alright, I had to show you around anyway, right?" He chuckled nervously and looked at his watch 'What did I get myself into?' he thought shaking his head a little.

"I guess you do." she said as he helped her get in the car and put her wheelchair in the back. When he finally got in the driver seat she turned to him "so, what did you do to end up with me?"

"Everything wrong that could be done." he smirked.

"And what exactly are these things?"

"Aside from having troubles with all the teachers including the principle himself... I kinda brought drugs to school."

Her eyes turned into hatred as he mentioned the last part, "You do drugs?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, guys, sorry for the late update, blame school :( So, anyway, Nick is doing drugs? Or not? What should that mean? Well, tell us your opinions and you'll find about this next chapter :)

Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He noticed the change in her voice as he glanced at her a second quickly catching up on the hatred in her eyes before looking back at the road, "Um, a couple of times. Not addicted."

She looked away from him for a second and then back at him with the same hatred in her eyes "Do you even know how much trouble you're getting into with these things and how much trouble you're CAUSING? If you want to fuck your life go ahead! But don't fuck other people lives. Do it in a way that only YOU can know."

"Whoa, what is this about? Do you really think you can tell me what to do? Besides, I don't even know why it bothers you." he snapped at her. He was done with people trying to control him!

"Because people like YOU are the reason why I ended up like THIS!" she said punching her legs but of course, she didn't felt anything. "People like you are also the reason why my family fell apart because my mother was too weak and did horrible life choices!"

"People like me? Please, don't pretend like you know who the hell I'm, cause you don't. And don't others faults and mistakes on my fucking shoulder, cause I have nothing to do with this." he said and pointed at her legs. He parked in front of the park and looked at her frustrated.

"By people like you I meant stupid assholes that do drugs. And I might not know you but you just told me you do drugs so yes, this apply to you."

"But, what you don't know is that people who do drugs actually have their reasons, so don't go around judging them like that." He yelled mostly defending himself; he knew that not all people are running away from reality like him.

"Why? You felt free to judge me because I'm in a wheelchair." she said referring to all the times he commented about that.

"Don't compare this to this. You don't see people on wheelchair saying they freaking got shot everyday!" he glared at her, "And don't you dare acting like little Ms. Perfect here, cause we both know you're not." For some reason, he felt the air on the back of his neck stand after he added the last line, was this guilt? No, he never feels guilty. Not anymore, anyway.

"I never said I was." she turned her head looking outside "I'm sure you have some things you're against because you experience some problems with that. I was just speaking my opinion and yes, this is one of my flaws, I never keep my mouth shut." she admitted knowing that speaking up caused her a lot of trouble before.

"It is." he said his voice getting lower as he looked ahead of him, "Listen, Miley, don't ever think you know the real me." he told her as a matter of fact.

Miley looked at him and stayed silent for a while "I know I don't. I don't know anyone in this stupid town." She said opening her door. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of the car by herself but she wanted to try.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled rolling his eyes as he opened his door and moved to the other side of the car.

"I'm getting out. We're going to the park right?" she said bringing her legs to the side so her feet could now touch the grass and she hold on to the door of his car trying to get up by herself.

He rolled his eyes at her and got the wheelchair from the back seat as he snapped her hand away from the door and helped her to her chair dryly. He definitely had nerves. He gets angry quickly. He didn't even bother pushing her chair as he walked aside her with his hands in his pockets with a frown on his face.

She looked down while rolling her chair "I'm gonna have to do this alone at some point..." she said. Her voice was very low, almost sounded afraid of his next move. She never saw this side of him. He definitely had a temper.

He sighed loudly rolling his eyes as he started helping her with the chair without a word said. He knew that if he spoke he'll make more troubles, so he shouldn't until he calms off.

"Yo, Nick!" Zac yelled after him as he reached them followed by Vanessa and Ashley.

"What's up, dude?" He turned around looking at his best friend and gave smiles to both girls.

"Nothing, just hanging out. What are you doing here?" Zac asked.

He motioned towards Miley who was looking up at them and said, "Having a walk."

"A walk, I see." he chuckled looking at Miley and then remembered what Nick told him about being friends with benefits, "We're leaving. But Eum, I'll see you at the party tonight?"

He glanced down at Miley and smiled at Zac, "Sure thing."

"See you later man." he smiled and walked away with the girls.

"You're coming, right?" he asked Miley.

"I didn't even know there was a party. I'm not invited."

"I thought I just invited you." he raised an eyebrow with a hint of smile.

"Then, I guess I'm going." she smiled "You guys party a lot. I've been here for a week and already two parties."

"We're keeping it down those days." he chuckled, "A while ago it was every day, baby."

"Geez, I wish I was here back then." she laughed "It's a good thing I wasn't for my grades though."

"Why do you care so much about your grades?" he wondered.

"Because I want to go to university? Or at least I wanted too." she sighs

"Wanted? What could make you not go?" he frowned looking straight forward as he sat on a bench and held her to set her next him.

She shrugged "I don't know what I want anymore. I mean, sure I want to go cause I want a good career but I don't know. I'm confused."

"About what? Don't you have plans?"

"Yeah, kind of. But they don't really work out for me anymore, so..."

"What are your plans?"

"You will laugh if I tell you."

"No, I won't." he frowned looking at her.

"You will. People used to laughs at me when I wasn't in a wheelchair." she paused and finally spoke "I wanted to be like a cop. But like I wanted to get higher than that and be like a detective and inspect a scene of crime."

He raised his eyebrows not expecting that answer, he expected something like along the lines of: 'I wanted to be a dancer but now it's all gone' or one of those drama filled lines of her, "A cop? Alright, I didn't see it coming." he chuckled.

"Told you. Nobody expect that. Everyone think it's ironic cause I'm like 110 lbs and that's since I've gained weight. I used to be thinner than this."

"No, it's actually hard to imagine YOU as a cop." he couldn't help but laugh, "You know, it actually looks funny imagining you running around after some thief."

She rolled her eyes "I didn't say I wanted to be a cop. I said I wanted to be higher than that. Like someone who get all the proofs from the scene. But I have to do everything a cop does. Anyway. It doesn't really matter anymore."

"Why? look, if I ever said something useful then it'd be never give up, cause it's what I do. I don't let anyone or anything gets in my way."

"I wish I could but I'm in a wheelchair. That's likely impossible. And even if the operation works, I would need training and like I said, I've gained like 10 pounds. And that's 10 pounds of fat and not muscle."

"You still have time." he rolled his eyes, "We're juniors, you still have senior year to figure it out. Just be damn positive, Miley." he had to admit, he hated her negative thoughts.

She sighed 'try to be when you're in my situation' she thought. "So what's the big plan for Mr. Positivity?"

"What else? Football." He sighed, 'More like dad's big plan.' he thought rolling his eyes.

"I thought you didn't like football?" she asked remembering his words.

His eyes wandered around remembering he already blurted out about it, "I don't. It's my dad." No point to lie about this one.

"You should do what you want to do. I know your parents are probably putting pressure on you and you'll say 'it's not that easy you don't know me, you don't know them' but you'll be 18 by the time you make that decision and that decision is yours."

"Speaks who?" he rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I don't want to talk about it. Come on, it's getting dark."

Just as he said those words, his phone started ringing. He put her down in her wheelchair before he picked up, "Hello?"

"Hello Nicholas?" his mother said on the other line "where are you? Are you coming to dinner?"

"Do I have a choice?" he hated it when his mother acted all nice to him, doesn't she know that he knows her very well?

"No, you don't have a choice. Hey, Joe told us you left with the girl you're doing your community service with, why don't you bring her for dinner?"

"What? Why would I?" he tried but he closed his eyes knowing she won't stop.

"Because I'm sure she would like a nice dinner and she would love to meet your family. So bring her." her mother made it final and hung up.

"What the fuck?" he muttered, well, he didn't need someone to know about his family, he didn't want someone to have even a glimpse about it, Demi was already enough and he hardly coped with her knowing since Joe told her. He can always tell his mother that Miley was busy, yeah, that's what he's gonna do.

"Do you want to grab something to eat before going to the party?" she asked looking up at him.

"No, I have to be somewhere now, I'll pick you up on my way."

Once again, Nick had to survive another family dinner but thankfully, time passed pretty fast and the next thing he knew, he was on his way to Miley's. Meanwhile, Miley was just finishing getting ready when she heard her dad open the door and Nick's footsteps walking to her room.

He didn't even knock as he entered and looked up to see her half dressed, perfect, what he needed to forget the dinner thing. He actually had to sneak out to go to the party, that's what he does every time he and Joe want to go to a party.

"Dude! Haven't you heard of this new thing they just created? It's called knocking!" she said trying to hide herself a little

"Come on, it's nothing that I haven't already seen." he smirked.

"Maybe but who said you were going to see it again?" she smiled and put her tank top on. It was making her boobs look perfect and it was very low cut. She knew that nick would absolutely like it. Maybe she wasn't able to show off her beautiful long legs anymore but she could show some cleavage.

"Maybe because you're dressing up for me?" he smirked knowing he'll make her blush.

She did in fact blush but that didn't stop her "Who said it is for you? There will be plenty of guys there. Maybe I'm dressing up for them."

"Yeah, cause you know any other guys here but me... unless you're trying to seduce Joe."

"So? It's the perfect way to meet some new guys." she said grabbing her phone "I'm ready."

"Keep on telling yourself that, cause we both know I'm what you need."

"Sure, you are." she laughed and roll out of her room.

He rolled his eyes and followed her out...

At the Party, "I am soooooo druuunk!" Miley laughed and threw her empty drink in the air and grab another one. "I've never been this drunk!"

Nick laughed next her as he chugged down his own glass and looked at Zac who rolled his eyes playfully and gave him the pot, Nick smiled and started sniffing the drugs getting wasted even more, "Wanna try?" he looked at Miley.

"HELL YEAH!" She laughed and took the joint and smoke it.

"It's good, huh?"

"it's freaking high-mazing." she laughed at her own joke "oh crap I thought I just lost my right boob." she laughed again definitely high and drunk.

He just looked at her with his drunken expression and laughed moving closer suddenly starting to kiss her as he heard a series of cheers from his high friends including Joe who took the chance of Demi not being there and got wasted knowing she hates it when he does. Nick pulled away from her laughing, "What's wrong guys? Can't I have a moment with my friend here?"

"Fuck me." Miley said grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer to her "Fuck me right here, right now."

"As you request, baby." he attacked her neck with wet kisses and again, his friends started shouting their 'Oooooh's and 'Aaaaah's he even heard Zac shouting for him to go for it as Joe groaned asking them to at least take a room, but he cared for none.

Miley moaned as his kiss started to get lower to her cleavage "oh, baby." she moaned "don't stop."

He chuckled and purposely stopped and raised up to her ear, "I told you, you only want me." he whispered and waited for her to be the one who pull him.

"I'm way to drunk to even know what you're talking about." she laughed and pulled him into a deep kiss again.

He smirked and kissed her harder and started taking her clothes off of his way.

Vanessa who was still sober finally spoke up "Stop! If you guys want to do this, go in a room. Don't do this here!"

Nick rolled his eyes pulling away again, "What's your fucking problem, V?"

"It's not my problem, Nick! You two will regret this tomorrow if you have sex in front of all of us! So get a room!"

He sighed and held Miley up, "Come on, at least we won't have those stupid interruptions."

"We could have sex while walking." she laughed "just kiddiiiiing! ROOM ROOM! There's a room!"

He didn't even focus on what she was saying as he found themselves a room and quickly started to complete there previous actions. They both were too wasted. Nick had no care in the world right then. He was unaware of his mother getting into his room back at home at the exact same moment and not finding him OR Joe in their beds.

The next day, they both wake up in a random bed just like they did a couples days ago. Except now, his mother was standing at the door. She cleared her throat while looking at his son.

Nick moaned not realizing that this noise came from his mother, he rolled in the bed pulling Miley's body closer,

"Nick..." Miley said with panic in her voice.

"What?" he groaned with his eyes still closed, after all, he was the one who also had drugs along with the alcohol, she was just drunk.

"I think she means, Nicholas, your mother is standing at the door." his mom finally spoke up.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh-oh! Trouble! Thank you for reading, but please show us if you're really interested and comment? :D What do you think will happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

His eyes shot open at the voice of his mother as he quickly sat in the bed looking at her with wide eyes and panic all over his face, "Mom?" he whispered and gulped.

"Yes, mom." she repeated "Now do you care to explain what you're doing with some trash girl in a bed at a party?"

This was bad, she didn't just catch him out without a premission in the middle of the night... at a party, but she also found him in bed with a girl... naked! "How did you get here?"

"Don't try to avoid the question, young man!" she said tapping her foot on the ground impatient

"What do you want?" he asked getting annoyed as he suddenly felt the pain bouncing in his head.

"I want explanation!" she yelled.

"For what? What the hell does it seem to you? I'm running away from your damn house. Fuck, mom, don't you realize I hate it?" He finally got it out.

"Language little boy! We are making your house perfect. You always got everything you wanted! You have nothing to complain about."

"I don't? Well, don't you see how you treat me? how you treat Joe? Why do you think Kevin got married and moved away so young? And he was the one coping! And don't you say I get everything I want, cause I get what YOU want, not me."

"Get dressed, Nicholas. I expect you home in half an hour." she ignored him and walked away.

"Expect all you want." he said after her but she ignored him again. He huffed frustrated and punched the bed. He felt a gaze on him as he knew Miley was looking at him, he rolled his eyes and faced her, "What? Go ahead and shoot me the hating look, yeah, I'm swearing and yelling at my mother, got a problem?"

"I didn't say any- I'm not feeling good." she said putting her hand before her mouth.

"What's wrong?" he looked at her confused for a second, "Are you gonna be sick?"

She nodded and started looking around for a trash can.

"Hold up." he said getting up as he carried her and ran to the bathroom that's attached to the room, he put her in front of the toilet and left to go bring their clothes. He put on his boxer and took her underwear and bra and returned back to her.

"I feel like shit..." she said whipping her mouth from throwing up when he comes back.

"That's what happen when you get really drunk." he shrugged and helped her waering her clothes.

"I can't even remember anything." she sighed and put her bra on "So, that was your mom..."

"Yeah, it was her." he sighed.

She frowned "I would offer you a place to live at my house but that's probably not what's best or what you want..."

"I'm not going back as she wants." he shook his head with a frown, "But thanks, I know where I'm going."

"Where are you going?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Does it matter?" and there he came back with the jerky side,

"Yes it does, actually. I have to know if you'll still come over every night?"

"No you don't have to know. You're not going to pick me up. It won't matter with you where I'm coming from and going to." he snapped.

"Okay, geez." she sighed and looked into his eyes to find any sign of pain.

He looked away not wanting her to know how he feels, he himself didn't want to know he's hurt. "I need to go find Joe." he said and left the room calling for his brother.

Joe walked out of the room "you got the nice wake up call from mom, too?"

"She came to you too? How in the hell did she get here?"

"I have no idea. But she didn't seem too mad. I told her one of our friends was in trouble so we needed to come here and we just crashed. What about you?"

"Oh, we just crashed and I was in bed with a girl? Won't work, dude, besides, I told her what I feel." Nick rolled his eyes.

"What the hell, Nick!? Do you want to still be alive by the end of the day?"

"I couldn't help it, Joe. I'm not going back home anyway."

"You have too, man." Joe sighed "I know it's bad but mom isn't the problem and you know it. Dad is. We just need to find a way to make mom realize it and things will be back to normal."

"It won't." Nick shook his head, "Ever since he knew that woman he's gone crazy. And she's blindly following his stupid rules. Joe it's been like 11 years, I was freaking 8."

"We can't leave her. God knows what he would do to her!" he sighed again, "Where would you go anyway?"

"I would have said Zac first, but she seems to know our friends, so, I guess Kevin's."

"Just try to talk to her? Tell her where you're going. It'll make her think and she won't tell him."

"I can't, Joe. You know they don't know Kevin is back in town, besides she won't let me leave if she knew where I'm; she'll be there 24/7."

"You'll have to tell her at some point."

"Not now. You talk to her for now, but later, when they both realize what they're missing on, I'll be back."

"Alright, man. It's your choice."

"I'm surprised that you're staying."

"I have too. For mom. Someone has to protect her"

"Right!" He sighed, "I guess I better get going before she comes again or something." He said.

"Yeah... Take care of yourself. I'll see you at school?"

"I guess you'll." he said, gave his brother a hug and then returned back upstairs to collect the rest of his clothes and quickly left to Kevin's. "Joe, take Miley home." he told him last thing before he left.

For her part, Miley's laying on the bathroom floor wondering where the hell is Nick. By now, she thought he forgot about her.

"Miley?" she heard a voice calling, at first she thought it was Nick but when they called again she knew it was Joe.

"In here!" she called back.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." He said as he helped her up before carrying her to the room to let her get fully dressed.

"Nick left?" she asked looking around for her clothes.

"Yes, he did." Joe said handing her the clothes he could find.

"Do you think he'll be back? I mean to me." she asked putting it on "if he doesn't live at home anymore, no one can tell him to come see me."

Joe looked at her and sighed, "I don't really know, Miley." he said sadly.

"Oh, okay..." she looked down.

"But, if he came... then that means that he's changed towards you." Joe tried to make it better.

"What do you mean?" she said looking up.

"I mean, look how he was rude and all... but now, he's actually being nicer, right? If he came back that'd be a total change, you see, he'd be there because he wants to not because he has to."

"Then he won't come... I'm only his fuck buddy." she sighed.

Joe looked down not knowing what to say... he was afraid to tell her Nick will return so she'll get her hopes up, and he was afraid to tell her he doesn't know so she'll be upset. But honestly, he didn't know! All he knows is that Miley likes his stupid younger brother.

"Anyway. You should go home." she looked down trying to figure out why his mother was like that with them. Why was she so rude? Why wouldn't Joe leave her alone?

"Um, I'll drop you on my way." he told her.

"Thank you." she smiled.

He smiled back at her and cursed Nick in his mind. They quickly got her wheelchair and left the place in Joe's car.

"He's going to come to school right?"

"Yeah, Miles, he's gonna be there... but I don't know if he's gonna be there on Monday." he sighed.

"How come?" she asked. She didn't know wither to be worried or happy for him. Maybe it was for the best.

"He wouldn't want to turn up just yet. In case... in case um, something happened." he was going to spell out the whole family situation, but he knew if it came from Nick, it'd be better. After all, she's closer to Nick.

"Oh, okay, I see." she nodded as they get to her house.

"Come on, is your dad there?" he asked as he was now rolling her down towards the front door.

"Probably not... He has a girlfriend now." she sighed.

"Is that... a bad thing?" Joe frowned as he took the keys from her and opened the door.

"For me, yes. Nick would say in selfish but, you know..."

"Nick's in ass." He rolled his eyes. "He can say whatever he wants, Miley."

She shrugged, "yeah, well... Anyway," she sighed, "thanks for the ride..."

"You're welcome, Miley." he said getting out of his car and carrying her to inside her house. He didn't know what to do or say to make her feel better... but when he looked at her he saw her lost in her own thoughts and her own world. He once again sighed and turned around leaving.

Miley couldn't help but think about Nick. She was falling for him. She was falling for him and she knew it was wrong. Everything about it was wrong. He didn't love her. He just loved her body. He doesn't care about her. He simply cared about sex and drugs. But yet, all she could hope for was that he would show up. Or call her. She needed to talk to him.

As for Nick, at the same time Miley was busy thinking about him, he was sitting with sleepy Kevin in the latter's house telling him what had happened...

On Monday, Miley was at her locker and kept looking around to find him. To see if he was there. She figured he wouldn't come. Why would he? It's not like anyone was forcing him anymore.

"Hey, Miles." she heard a cheerful voice saying behind her. for a part of the second she'd hoped it'd be Nick, but she then realized it was no one but Demi.

She turned around and hid her disappointment with a smiled, "hey, Demi. What's up?"

"I'm good." Demi smiled nicely, "Miles, don't play strong, I know about what happened at the party."

She sighed, "What do you want me to do, Demi? Cry my life over a boy who doesn't even give a crap about me?" She snapped.

"Listen. Miles, I know Nick, I know him very well, just know that he'll be a mess for the next couple of days and forgive him for it." Demi wanted to reassure her and tell her that she felt Nick changing for her but at the same time she didn't want to get her hopes too high in case that she was mistaken.

"Whatever," she closed her locker, "I don't want to talk about it." She rolled away to her class.

"Well you stop that, Miley?" Demi exclaimed annoyed.

"Stop what, Demi?!" She turned around also annoyed.

"Pushing me away." she threw her hands up in the air, "God, I'm your friend, not your freaking enemy. I'm trying to help you, I want to be there for you, but you just don't let me in, do you now?"

She sighed and pulled her hair back nervously, "I know. I know, okay? I'm not easy to be around. But I'm going through a lot, and there's some things that I like to keep private! I'm sorry."

"It's not like I don't understand, Miley, because I do." she took a deep breath and calmed down, "Trust me, you'll never feel comfortable and be able to figure out those things you have in mind unless you share them and share your feelings. I'm not pushing you to tell me anything, just go talk with the most person you're comfortable around trust the most. They'll help you, Miley."

"What if it's him? What if I'm comfortable with him? Does that make me crazy? Cause I'm pretty sure it does. The guy doesn't give a shit about me and yet, he's the one I feel comfortable with!"

"What about talking truthfully with him?" Demi said hiding the bit of disappointment she felt when Miley made it clear she doesn't consider her as her best friend, "Trust me, Miley, Nick won't ever be an ass when it comes to you confessing your feelings for him, he knows you and you're his friend, he will understand."

"We made it clear, Demi. We made it clear that it was sex only. No feelings." She shook her head, "I can't do that. Look I really have to go." She rolled away to her next class where she hoped Nick would be. Truth is, she did consider Demi her best friend. But she wasn't ready to talk about everything that was going on. By telling her Nick was, she knew she wouldn't have to talk about it.

Demi shook her head sadly and went her own way for her class thinking for a way to help her friend, even if she didn't want this help.

Miley's head lifted up when she heard his voice. He was there. He came to school. She gave him a bright smile and waved when he walked into class.

He spotted her at her seat smiling at him. He stopped in his tracks for a moment before finding himself walking over to sit next her forgetting all about the decisions he had made with himself to keep away from her.

"Hey!" She smiled, "how have you been? I was worried about you."

"Yeah, because my phone was exploding from your calls. You didn't call me once." he smirked, he was actually joking.

"I um, didn't want to um, bother you..." She said nervously.

"It's okay, Miley..." he chuckled, "Uh, I'm sorry about what you had to see from my mother that night."

She shrugged, "its okay." She smiled, "Next time we can try to hide better. Even though there was no way she could've guessed we were there." She laughed.

"Next time?" his facial expression suddenly went blank as he said those words.

"Well, yeah next time... We're friends, right? Friends with um, benefits so..." She looked up at him.

"Right..." he nodded once and looked ahead thinking hard.

"Right." She repeated. She knew it was bad that she kept going after him and that he treated her like nothing more than a fuck buddy but right now, that's all she could do. She needed him. Or she thought she did, "so tonight are you coming over?"

"Huh? Oh, tonight, yeah, I was going to tell you about that, I actually have something going on tonight specifically, so, I can't."

She nodded, "you won't come over at all, will you? I mean, your parents are not there to kick your ass to go take care of your charity case so you won't come anymore. Right?" She knew it. She knew he didn't wanted too. He just had too. So now that he didn't, she knew he wouldn't come.

"What?" He frowned getting angry, "My parents kick my ass to go to my 'charity case'? You know what, I'm not even replying." he said and got up leaving the whole class even though the teacher was just entering and called out for him but he rudely ignored. He needed time to think, over the weekend, he'd realized that he's wrong with Miley, he's using her, and he needed time to think about it, that was why he didn't want to go over to her that night. He sighed as he decided it was a bad idea going to school in the first place, he needed to leave, so he just did.

Miley looked down and held back the tears, "Great Miley. Great job..." She mumbled.

Nick didn't know what to do or where to go for the mean time, he just knew that he needed to be alone and to escape, he took his car and drove as fast as he could aimlessly around the streets, he finally knew what he needed as he took a curve and drove through the well known road for him until he finally reached his destination. He got out of the car and walked into the alley as he reached an abandoned house and knocked on its dirty door...

A man in his 30's answered the door standing next to two women, "Jonas," he smirked, "Good to have you back. How can I help you?" He chuckled.

"You know what I want and need, Drake." he said blankly.

He smirked, "Come on in," he opened the door and got him what he wanted.

Nick looked at the drug baggies in his hand and then back at the man, "How much?"

"Fifty." He said.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reviewing guys and please continue telling your opinions.

_Sara_- Yes, she has 15 chapters up, but the thing is, she posted the story first but in the Hannah Montana and Camp Rock cross-over, and then after some time, we decided that I publish it again in the Hannah Montana Category, so more people gets to read it :) If you noticed, hers is published in 08-10-2012, while mine is published 06-07-2013 I'm not really posting less :) But, thanks for caring :) Hope you like it :)


End file.
